Snow Glare
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: Sasuke kidnaps Sakura in the hopes that she will conduct the surgery needed to save his sight. "You may be different but you are still annoying as all hell Sakura" . "You know what's funny Sasuke? I don't care anymore"  Sasu x Saku - with LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**SNOW GLARE**

CHAPTER ONE

The light patter of the snow upon the hardened dirt that comprised the road before her was intriguing. It was sneaky, it was cold and quite frankly it was painful for all who lived in the village of the Konoha; much like her now deranged comrade, her complicated love…Uchiha Sasuke. Tightening her grip on the pastel yellow blanket hooded over her petite figure, Sakura let out a low grumble; _I wish spring would come and wash away this harsh simile…I yearn for that day._

Stepping out onto the icy pebbled path she slowly made her way out onto the streets of the village she fought to protect. Being a full fledged shinobi had not satisfied her the way she believed it would; _perhaps it's because of him._

A couple of children raced past her screaming in play as they pretended to be good and evil shinobis, their fake kunai's clashing wood against wood. "I'm gonna bring a new meaning to the word pain!" one of them screamed as he chased the other child around the corner.

Pain…Sakura sighed as she shook the snow from her blanket, _they have no understanding of how pain can alter one's life so dramatically, I wish they never have to experience it for the same reasons also._

The chime of a bell rang clearly through the thick winter air as the chattery village fell completely silent; _the warning chime…_The sound of a horn silenced the bell's chime as screams of panic consumed the vicinity. Invasion.

Sakura's head snapped upright as she flung her blanket off, racing back towards her villa, kicking the door down as she quickly strapped her kunai's pouch to her thighs and slid her ANBU mask over her piercing green eyes; _He's here…I can feel it, it's not just a normal invasion._ Racing outside Sakura was taken back by the reality of the impending situation as she saw Akatsuki members and Konoha shinobis clashing in nearby streets.

"They're moving so fast! How? How could they get past the defence of the gate guards so quickly!" she whispered as she walked into the middle of the street; the snowflakes blanketing the top of her rose locks as she spun around coming face to face with the man who seemingly cared for little but himself. "Sasuke…" she snarled at the man whom she loved, "What have you done?"

Moving closer to her his face remained blank and stern as he unsheathed his katana; looping it around his head as he took up an opposing stance to her own. "Does it matter?" he replied coldly as his eyes remained calm as always.

Eyes narrowing defensively Sakura's legs slid outwards a fraction, holding her ground. "If there is a reason I'm sure I deserve to hear it," she replied with equal coldness.

Lunging at her in a direct frontal attack Sasuke glared at her before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing above her; knocking her to the ground, her kunai bouncing loose from her grip as he fell heavily on her chest; her heart racing. She could attack, but she didn't. He could have killed her right then and there, but he didn't.

"Why are you trying to read my thoughts?" Sakura snapped flusteredly; breaking their prolonged eye contact.

Sasuke lowered his head to her ear, brushing her hair away from it. "Why are you always trying to read mine?" he replied silkily as he sat back, a smirk printed across his sharp features.

"You're a bastard, do you know that? The least you could do is answer me properly!" she growled as she screwed up her delicate features in utter disgust.

Grinning he taped her forehead, "You're not in any position to say something like that;" he replied coldly as he rested his blade against her throat, "You see?"

"You're full of crap…" she snapped as she elastically flicked her legs up under his arms, prying him off her as she jumped back to her feet; "I hate that in a person!"

Laughing forcefully Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder at her; "You act so tough and try to prove to everyone that you've changed; but deep down you're the same pathetic fangirl you were years ago. You amuse me."

Jade eyes ablaze, Sakura looked down; her hair falling forward freely; "You're a waste of time; you don't understand what we've all been through; what I've been through without you, trying to stand up for you…trying to retrieve you."

A false smile broke onto Sasuke's lips as he bounded backwards onto her rooftop, "Are you finished with your sentimentality? I thought you were a full fledged konoichi not just a mere love sick girl."

Glaring Sakura shot a kunai directly at him; scraping across his forehead and drawing blood as he dodged it. "Damn you," she snapped as she jumped after him; _he's mocking me!_

...

"So that's where your daily over thinking of how Sasuke will return home has gotten you in the past 6 years?" Ino replied disappointedly as she placed her cup of steaming jasmine tea back on the table between Sakura and herself. "That's seriously all you could come up with?" she added.

Eyes twitching in an attempt to control her inner-self, Sakura's mouth twisted in distaste, "It's a lot if you think about it…"

"I don't think that thinking is the problem;" Ino drew calmly as she sipped from her tea; "You are the Empress of all over thinking in Asia and possibly the universe."

Rude bitch. "Well over thinking is common these days…You can't honestly say that you haven't once thought that you should've done something differently or that you have gotten so nervous that you play through all possible outcomes in your mind just to see if you really want to go through with something;" Sakura replied poisedly as she placed her empty cup on the table before smiling deviously at Ino. "What about when you wanted to tell Shikamaru that you cared for him?" she added wittily.

Almost choking on her tea, Ino's eyes snapped to meet Sakura's playful ones. "Well, I suppose if you put it that way…" she muttered as she composed herself from the unexpected attack.

Dusting the crumbs from the rice ball she had just eaten off her lips, a sigh escaped Sakura's lips as her shoulders drooped. "He will come home though won't he?" she replied in a hushed tone, "I just don't want him to return in a casket...you know?" Her distracted gaze travelled to the light snowflakes as they descended from the sky and onto the trees outside.

Sighing, Ino got to her feet and walked over to Sakura; forcing her to stand as she yanked at her arm and dragged her to the outside door as she slid it open.

"What are you doing Ino-pig!" Sakura complained as she looked at her friend frustratedly.

"Look," she whispered as she watched out at her backyard blanketed in fresh snow; "There is a world out there without him. He made his choice Sakura; if you truly love him…you'll let him go…" she whispered as she placed her hands on the top of Sakura's shoulders, "He is out of your reach, time has made him change and you don't know him anymore," she replied, her voice strained, "For god's sake I doubt that he even knows who he is anymore as a matter of fact."

"I know you're right…I know…" she replied slowly as two tears streaked down her porcelain skin, as the gentle whistling of the wind through trees nearby soothed her suffering. "The truth hurts I guess. But I needed to hear that," she continued as she turned to look at Ino with pained smile, "Thankyou."

The howling of the wind through the open meadow echoed around the dark figures of team eagle as they slowly trudged through it.

"Where the hell are you taking us Sasuke!" Suigetsu growled as he cracked his knuckles in frustration as he carried his heavy sword.

Shooting her comrade a death glare Karin punched him square in the right of his heavy jaw, "SHUT UP!" she roared in Sasuke's defence.

"You shut up you cow!" he yelled in outrage, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Taking a deep breath Karin shook her head in disbelief at what he had just ordered her to do, "We-"

"Both of you be quiet," Sasuke cut in calmly, his silky dominant voice quieting them both, "We're going to finish a mission I set myself a long time ago…" he replied vaguely as he continued to walk through the thick tall grass that the meadow they were in was comprised of.


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:__ Hey everyone, thankyou so much for the story watches on the previous chapter. Your interest in this story makes me incredibly happy. However although I would really appreciate it if some of you commented on the story so I know what I am doing right and what I need to improve on. Thankyou, xx_

**SNOW GLARE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

12 months later…

Flicking through her old journal Sakura frowned, "What an idiot I was. Some of the things I wrote are ridiculous." _It's all about Sasuke…My plans to get his attention and how he was treating me day by day…It should've been labelled the Sasuke journal…_

Exhaling heavily she pressed her eyes shut._ Sasuke's personality hasn't really changed so much since then. But now he doesn't even try to be nice, at least he had his moments back then. Now the thought of him frightens me; _she thought silently as she absent-mindedly clasped at her night gown._ In the end we are altogether dissimilar. The best thing I ever did was stop loving for him all those months ago. But I still miss him as a comrade…_

Re-opening her eyes she shifted uncomfortably on her bed, it was cold, much colder than any winter she could ever remember. _Even if he did return to the Konoha he would be charged and they would…_ "Execute him" she whispered as she took a sharp breath; _it's not fair, the elders of the Konoha and Danzo were involved in causing his psychological trauma that led to him following this path in the first place death is way too harsh._

Brushing her hand nostalgically over her framed photo of Team 7 sitting beside her bed she smiled sadly. It was a past now so distant that it could be mistaken as a myth or a dream though it was not as pleasant a memory as she wished it could've been. However it still brought her happiness knowing he was there, knowing that he was close. Unlike now. She smiled as abandoned hope swelled inside her chest, looking down at her hands she clenched them, _I feel so liberated now that I have unchained my heart from him, of course I still care but now I feel sane at least._

A soft knock sounded from the front of her apartment startling her. Her eyes darted to the door down the hallway, _No voice?_

Slowly rising from her bed she picked up her kunai that was resting on her dressing table, slowly edging closer to the door as another soft knock sounded towards her. Reaching for the handle she took a deep breath as she raised her weapon and opened the door, revealing a familiar pair of bright cerulean eyes.

"Hey Sakura, I know it's late and please don't hit me for waking you but I have important information I was told to relay to you from the old hag," Naruto blurted out as he pressed his hands together firmly and clenched his teeth in terror.

Relaxing immediately Sakura sighed; _It's just Naruto...Why was I so worried? _Shaking her head she forced a smile. "Come in it's cold and no I'm not mad," she replied partly mockingly.

"Really?" He exclaimed as his eyes glimmered as his smile grew, "Thanks so much Sakura-chan!" Quickly flicking back his snow covered yellow hooded jacket he bounced into her apartment eagerly.

Walking into the lounge area Sakura took a seat close to the heater as she untied her scarf. "What was this important message Naruto?" she enquired.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the floor shaking a pig statue, "how does it work I thought money always comes out of the hard ones….Maybe if I do this…" He mumbled as he smacked it against the floor roughly causing it to shatter.

Sakura glared at him, "That was Tsunade's."

Choaking on the air he was breathing he quickly scrapped all the shards towards his body into a pile. "It was the wind?" he suggested hoping that Sakura would cover for him.

"The important information Naruto, stick to the topic!" Sakura snarled crankily, _Looks like I'll be taking the blame for that tonton statue's demise._

"Oh yeah!" he replied slowly with an awkward laugh. "Well apparently Sasuke's been spotted in nearby areas."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she sat backwards into her chair in shock. "Where do they believe he is heading?"

Naruto's jaw tightened in anger, "From all the info we have gathered so far it seems that he is heading here, to the Konoha." Sighing he looked downwards before raising his eyes to take in her reaction.

Heart pounding arrhythmically in her chest, Sakura tried to calm herself as she pressed her eyes shut. _I must calm down or I will have a heart attack…calm…down…Sakura…Why do you care this much anyway, he's not your love anymore._

Naruto folded his arms across his chest as a concerned look slipped onto his features, "We've been placed on a special ANBU retrieval mission with Kakashi that commences at sunrise in two days time. This is our last chance to convince Sasuke to come back willingly as a friend of Konoha…"

"Or?" Sakura whispered, full well knowing the answer herself.

"Or…He will be killed on sight due to the plan the old hag and the elders have come up with," Naruto whispered distraughtly as he saw Sakura take a deep breath.

"Our chances of doing so are so slim," she whispered as she took a deep final breath; "My presence might hinder it too, he hates me."

Naruto fell silent. Watching her unsurely before laughing hysterically, "That's a good on-"

"-I'm serious Naruto!" Sakura cut in, completely insulted at Naruto taking her statement so lightly. "How can we even have a chance of completing this mission successfully? How can we succeed if I am still that annoying fangirl that he knocked out and left crying on a cold park bench? That person he seems to hate so passionately," she snapped furiously as she whipped her hair over her right shoulder.

"Don't you realise how different you are since we saw him last time? You have matured more than anyone our age that I know!" Naruto whispered carefully. "It's been 2 years since we last saw him Sakura. The only thing that may mirror your old self is your…" he paused as his voice strained, "your love for him."

"I DON'T love him," Sakura snapped quickly as she glared at Naruto. "I locked those feelings away a long time ago now. I'm nothing but an annoyance that should be eradicated in his eyes…If he cared for me maybe that would change things but it won't happen, I have accepted that, so that's why I do not love Uchiha Sasuke anymore," she continued hoarsely, _There is a limit to how much rejection I can take,_ Forcing a smile she shrugged, "So that's that."

Taken back by her words Naruto nodded, unsure what else to do in this situation. "You know what Sakura?" he asked gently as she looked at him unsurely, "You are really beautiful in that see-through dress."

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine as all hairs on her body stood on end. Her cheeks glowing with an instantly found heat. "YOU PERVERT!" she howled as she picked up Naruto by his collar and punching him repetitively between the eyes before tossing him and his snow coat out onto the street.

"Se-e y-ou tomo-rro-w m-or-ning Sa-kur-a" Naruto stated dazedly as he rubbed his well deserved injuries.

"UGHHH!" Sakura growled as she slammed the door and stormed off to her bedroom. Stopping in her tracks she looked down at a small letter sitting on her windowsill. Turning it over it read _'Sakura.' _Blinking in confusion Sakura slowly slipped the folded letter out,_ Naruto didn't walk down here…whoever did it slipped it under my window._ Unfolding the letter she felt a tug at her heart, the kind she just tried to convince herself she never got anymore; "Sasuke."

_Sakura,_

_If you aren't aware already I'm close to the village. The reason for this is not to reminisce on memories of a past nor is it to start a war. I am contacting you as you have offered your assistance to me on two occasions and I'm taking you up on this offer - temporarily. _

_I have recently sustained serious injuries to my eyes, so severe that I am not the one writing this letter. I can only see rather well when I use my sharingan or if it is daylight, otherwise I only see blotches of colour. I have been told that if I go untreated I may loose my sight completely._

_I know you will want something in return, we can discuss this at a later time. I won't take no as an answer._

_Sasuke_

_P.S: Don't expect special treatment because you're helping…This wasn't ideal for me either…_

Freezing Sakura's arms fell limp as the letter tumbled from her hands to her lap. _Sasuke returned to get me? His injuries sound serious, he must've overused his mangekyō_ _sharingan. How can I ignore this even as a team mate? Naruto couldn't. But if I leave I run the possibility of being labelled a missing-nin and it could be a trap…No it's not my concern anymore, I'm not going to just risk everything I have earnt for him. If he needs help he can get me himself, he can take a risk!_

Whipping out a pen and paper she quickly scrawled a reply;

_Sasuke,_

_You didn't say you are completely blind so if you are serious prove it. Meet me alone in my apartment tonight. Then I will take you seriously, I'm not just going to walk into some trap._

_Sakura_

Folding the piece of paper she scrawled his name on the other side and placed an illumination jutsu on it so it could be seen through the darkness outside, before slipping it half under the windowsill. Placing her hands on her hips she grinned, _That was clever of me._

Suddenly a dark shadowy body appeared before the window, it quickly snatched the letter and then vanished.

Her heart racing she quickly took a step backwards as she ran into something soft and warm. Stopping in her tracks, causing her heart to race faster and faster as she looked up to be greeted by his stoic features. "Sakura."

Turning around she reached up to touch his feathery ebony locks, moving to his flawless ivory skin, _his eyes…how are they?_ "Sasuke, let me see your eyes," she whispered concernedly as she tried to urge him into the luminous area of her room.

Grabbing her wrist roughly he grunted, "No."

"Why?" she snapped angrily as she glared at him. "I'm not going to just take your word as the gospel anymore," she retorted as she pulled her wrist her was holding, forcing him forward into the light. Pausing in shock she took a deep breath, _Why is there so much blood?_ She shivered, not in fear but in panic of how far her medical abilities would get her in such a specialised case. "You are an idiot Sasuke, why did you over do it so badly?" she snapped as she glared at him.

"You've gotten more confident," Sasuke stated flatly as he observed her.

Glancing up at him she nodded, "I stopped loving you, that does a great deal of good to a person's character."

"Hn" the Uchiha snickered in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving this room you know," Sakura replied as she sat on her bed. "I'm not running off anywhere, I'm an ANBU now, I have responsibilities here. Besides I need specialised info on the sharingan to heal you, if you can get that then I might be able to help but I'm not leaving," she replied pertly as she crossed her arms and looked back at the very handsome man before her.

A smirk crossed the Uchiha's perfectly carved lips, "I knew you would say that," he remarked as he dropped something and vanished.

An almost silent hissing noise sounded from the floor before her followed by a sweet smell; "Sle-epi-n-g g-a-s?"

Suddenly her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:__ Hey everyone, thankyou so much for the story watches on the previous chapter. Your interest in this story makes me incredibly happy. However although I would really appreciate it if some of you commented on the story so I know what I am doing right and what I need to improve on. Thankyou, xx_

**SNOW GLARE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Muffled voices filled the thick night air around her, bouncing off their surroundings as if to give her a second opportunity to grasp their not-so-secret conversation. Slowly gaining consciousness she focused on the voices, of all of them only one was recognisable,_ that bitch Karin is here…Great._ Keeping her eyes shut she tried to calm herself as to not alert anyone to her conscious state while she tried to untie her hands that were tied tightly behind her back, _Why did that impatient bastard have to have it his way?_

"I say we drop her back there, why do we have to get her to help us Sasuke?" Karin whined, "She may have been taught by the hokage, but I'm sure we could've found someone else to do the procedure Sasuke. Besides isn't the goal of Team Taka to _destroy_ the Konoha not to use it like a library..."

"He's not going to answer Karin; you just made him mad," Suigetsu advised as Karin growled in response.

Sakura's heart raced, _Their goal is to destroy the Konoha now? That can't be right! Sasuke just has a grudge against the elders and Danzo he can't hold everyone accountable! Shit._ Slowly opening her eyes emerald clashed with obsidian as she met him face to face once more.

"How long were you listening to their conversation Sakura?" Sasuke asked bluntly as his lips curved upwards into his classic smirk.

Staring at him intently Sakura ignored his question as she took in his beauty, not being in love with him could never tarnish his flawless skin, heavenly designed bone structure and captivating eyes. _If there was a name for visual perfection it would be Uchiha Sasuke._

"Answer him!" Karin screeched as she stormed over to Sasuke's side. "You have no respect for him do you?" she added as she glared down at her _rival_.

Sighing softly Sasuke turned to look at the redhead, "Sit down with the others. This doesn't concern you," he ordered coldly.

Dropping to the ground instantly she scurried back to Jugo and Suigetsu, _That look in his eyes just then, it was so…cold,_ she noted silently as he lip quivered – clearly worried.

"Are you going to untie my hands or what?" Sakura asked rudely as she looked away, "It's obvious that I can't escape I can't win against you let alone the three musketeers too."

"No," he replied instantly, "I don't trust that you won't try something."

"I like that nickname. It's pretty cool," Jugo commented to himself as Karin and Suigetsu looked at him idiotically.

Sakura glared at him. "Then what? Do you expect me to heal you without the use of my hands? Sorry I'm not a magician," she replied pertly as she scrunched up her pretty face in frustration.

Swiftly grabing her chin Sasuke forced her to meet his gaze. "It's time for you to take in the current situation. There is only 2 ways out of this situation…" he paused as he shook her head from side to side softly, "you will only like one of them. You either help me out or die, that simple."

Sakura's eyes shook with pent up rage, _He isn't joking…_

Kneeling down to her level Sasuke sighed, releasing his grip on her chin. "You disappoint me Sakura. I guess we're more alike than you realise." Edging closer to her left ear he grinned, "I might not know much about love but I know that if you love someone that feeling wouldn't disappear like yours has…I guess you never loved me afterall…" he whispered before pulling away.

_BASTARD! _Sakura screamed silently as she held back her temper.

Stroking her head as he rose to his feet, "Think it over."

"No," Sakura whispered as she raised her head, "I'll do it. But I have a condition."

"A condition?" Sasuke repeated with amusement present in his voice.

"I want to talk to you alone, that is the condition," she continued, "Sasuke-kun."

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion Sasuke watched the pink haired woman before him carefully; her expression unchanged. _So this is the new Haruno Sakura, eh? _Raising his right hand he signalled for the others to leave.

_He's agreeing? Does he have a motive too?_ Sakura wondered as she eyed her crimson haired rival as she left the cave they were in.

Pausing for a moment Sasuke turned around, ensuring that the others were gone. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" he replied calmly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she smiled tiredly, "can you untie me? Please?"

Almost falling over in surprise Sasuke glared at her "That's all?"

"Well no…but it would be nice to move my hands, they are what I will heal you with..." she replied.

"Hn," he replied as he walked behind her and started to fiddle with the knot, "I missed your voice..."

Blinking for a moment Sakura stared at the rocky wall before her, disbelieving what she had just heard, _what?_

Releasing the final knot holding her arms captive Sasuke sat behind her; his legs crossed, "Sakura?"

Turning to look at him two tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks, "I hate you."

Sasuke glared at her, "You may be different but you're still as annoying as hell Sakura."

Sakura grinned slightly, "Do you know what's funny Sasuke? I don't care about what you think," she replied hoarsely as she stood up dusting the dirt of her clothes. "Why are you acting so nice when we are alone? You've always hated me! So don't go and try messing with my mind, I'm the one that has your life in my hands, got it!"

Rising to his feet Sasuke shook his head, "I am not going to listen to you whine…While I'm gone don't even try to leave this cave..." he replied before vanishing.

Growling Sakura stomped her right foot, _what a ass.  
_

...

"Sakura! You're late!" Naruto yelled as he tapped furiously at her front door "We were meant to meet up for breakfast 2 hours ago!" Stopping he sighed, _She's never late maybe she's still mad at my comment from last night,_ Naruto thought to himself as he remembered the sight of her chest through her sheer nightgown as he drooled.

Shaking out of his breast induced trance he looked in the front window to see the heater still running, the smashed statue's shards still in their original place on the floor and no sign of Sakura.

Taking a deep breath he walked back towards her front door kicking it down and racing into her house followed by nothing but silence, _she'll race out in a minute and scream at me for kicking her door in…_he thought hopefully as he stood in the entrance, waiting. "Sakura-chan?"

Slowly walking from room to room he finally reached her bedroom. His heart raced as he eyed a note sticky taped to her open window.

_Sakura is with me.  
__- Sasuke_

Eyes widening in shock Naruto took a deep breath as he snatched the note and ran out of her house towards Tsunade's office. _SAKURA!_

_..._

Groaning softly as she roused from her sleep Sakura slowly sat up rubbing her freezing limbs in an attempt to get some feeling of warmth and circulation back in them. Looking around the room she noticed she was alone, _He didn't return. None of them did…_ she noted silently, a little disappointed for a reason unknown to her. _Sasuke's actions confuse me, why did he act the way he did? It was two different extremities. _Sighing she ran her hands through her mid-length pink locks, _perhaps there is more to this than he is letting me know. His eyes alone were in such an awful condition._

_Enough of this, I need some fresh air. Honestly what is he going to do to me if I leave the cave for a few minutes? He's not even here. _Slowly getting to her feet she made her way out of the dimly light cave to be greeted by the warm caress of the sun's morning light upon her delicate tired features. The chilly yet fresh air blew gently around her, greeting her as birds chirped excitedly in all directions as they dipped and dived between the complex canopy below the cliff edge's sharp drop into the lush forest below. Sighing with relief she smiled lightly, _It's such a beautiful day…_Pausing for a moment her smile faded as she remembered what Sasuke had wrote in his letter…

_"I can only see rather well when I use my sharingan or if it is daylight, otherwise I only see blotches of colour. I have been told that if I go untreated I may loose my sight completely."_

Turning her head painfully she took a deep breath, _Eventually he won't even be able to see things such as the beautiful scenery before me… eventually he will forget the appearance of everything he has ever laid eyes on…In his mind, the memory of me will fade…As if I never existed._

_"I missed your voice..."_

Sighing Sakura smiled slightly, _I guess I'm not as strong as I thought because thinking all of this through has made me realise I missed him too._ Slowly wrapping her arms across her body she pressed her eyes shut, "I missed your company too Sasuke," _and I will strive to save your sight as if it was your life; because without it…everything will fade. _Feeling a foreign a hand rest on her shoulder Sakura jumped with fright.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered softly.

Turning to face him Sakura's hair flicked across her right shoulder. Jade clashed with ebony; fighting a fierce silent battle until her eyes went watery, "Sasuke."

Tilting his head to the side in annoyance Sasuke sighed. "I told you not to leave the cave," he stated bluntly. Moments of silence passed as he waited for her response expectantly.

Biting down on her bottom lip Sakura nodded, "I know. But I agreed to help so I'm not leaving you Sasuke," she replied as she rubbed her cold arms "Besides it was so cold in the cave."

Looking away Sasuke nodded, understanding. "In response to your question last night…" he started to reply as he looked back into her eyes, "I'm thankful that's why…"

_"Why are you acting so nice when we are alone? You've always hated me! So don't go and try messing with my mind, I'm the one that has your life in my hands, got it!"_

A gentle smile caressed Sakura's features, _So I guess that's his way of saying that he was being nice to me in gratitude. _"So you're being nicer because you want to…" she stated slowly as she watched him carefully, "no other motive?"

Pausing for a moment his expression changed, his lips curving angrily. "There was one other reason," he replied shortly as he met her gaze once more. "One night I visited the Konoha at night. Just to visit you Sakura," he stated as he swept his left hand through his hair to stop it blowing in his eyes.

Sakura watched him sadly as warm sensation spread through her causing all her hairs to stand on their ends. _He came to see me?_

"But it turned out you were with Naruto that one night," he stated as he looked down at her, his eyes expressionless.

Heart racing Sakura reached forward, grabbing his sleeve, "Sasuke…When you left it was difficult, we both fell apart we depe-"

"I saw you both doing it!" he cut in, raising his voice as he pressed his eyes shut as jealousy consumed him.

Eyes shaking Sakura remained silent as she felt tears swell in her eyes. _No, no he wasn't meant to see…_

"It was night that Naruto returned with the others after trying to retrieve me. After following you, waiting for a chance to pull you aside I discovered that you weren't just checking up on Naruto in the hospital," he continued, anger present in his tense voice. "Do you know why I even came?" he asked exasperatedly.

Dropping to her knees Sakura covered her ears as she pressed her eyes shut, covering them with her hands as her tears silently streamed down her ivory cheeks. "I don't want to hear it Sas-" _Please stop…_

"Because I realised that I cared for you," he continued as he re-opened his eyes, staring blankly up into the sky, "I was hoping you were going to ask me to stay, if you did I was intending to stay. For you, only you."

Sakura trembled as her eyes overflowed with tears for their broken past, _he cared for me enough to consider returning._ Looking up at him she broke into heavier sobs, _nothing ever works out…_

"But its different now because you and I have both moved past this," he replied as he looked down at her unphased as a gust of wind circled around her small form.

Rising to her feet Sakura shivered in pain from the words spoken. "It's not my fault!" Sakura cried desperately as she wiped tears from her eyes, "You broke my heart and Naruto's heart was breaking by seeing mine break over you! I did what I thought was the right thing to do, I tried to heal his heart!" she continued as she sniffled, "I couldn't bear to see him in the pain I was experiencing. I still loved you at that time Sas-"

Catching her lips with his Sasuke worked his mouth roughly over hers, flicking his tongue around hers as he snaked his left arm around her waist pulling her closer to his body while his right hand cupped her cheek.

Pulling her lips away tears rolled down her cheeks. "W-why?" she whimpered as she took a step backwards only to be pulled back to him by his arm that was still snaked around her, "Why are you bringing all of this up!" _I am not ready to talk about it can't you tell? If I do I might fall in love with you all over again._

"I just wanted you to know that I never hated you…and I wanted to kiss you just once," he explained as a gentle smile passed over his harsh features. "Don't forget to start reading the Uchiha medical books I got for the operation," he added as he turned around and started to walk away, _I won't be the one who is rejected…_

Sakura cried silently as she watched him walk away; her chest heaving as she tried to calm herself down. _Why is my heart beating so fast…Damn that Uchiha,_ she thought silently as she pressed her fingers against her wet lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:__ Hey everyone, thankyou so much for your interest in this story! I was overwhelmed by the blast of reviews I received not long after posting Chap 3._

_Now I noticed a lot of you are saying "Sasuke is ooc" yes I know I'm not dumb I did write it lol. In my eyes SasuSaku couldn't occur successfully unless Sasuke shows a softer side and at times expressed himself to those he cared for, so please remember this is a FANfic I can do as I please ^^~_

**SNOW GLARE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Sakura cried silently as she watched him walk away; her chest heaving as she tried to calm herself down. _Why is my heart beating so fast…Damn that Uchiha,_ she thought silently as she pressed her fingers against her wet lips.

Taking a deep breath Sakura slowly calmed herself. _Why…Why did he feel it was necessary to say all of that, he's never spoken to me for that long in my entire life…_ she thought to herself as she slowly rose to her feet, rubbing her left temple, _I don't get it. How could he have cared for me? His actions, his words and the fact that he left me behind proves otherwise._ Sighing she pressed her left hand to her thumping chest, _the only thing I can gather from that conversation is that he is trying to manipulate me by stirring old feelings, he may have said he loved me previously but I know it's a lie. _Her fierce emerald orbs narrowed with disgust, _He hasn't changed at all._

A freezing breeze swept up from the forest below as small particles of grass whipped around her determined form, _after that complete and utter lie why should I help him? Maybe I should try to escape, _she thought to herself as she eyed off the cliff edge just above the cave she smiled, "that's where they disappeared to last night," she noted, _I'm sure I could escape up there too. But should I? He might be playing me but he's hurt, _her eyes softened as she looked back over her right shoulder, _I can't tell what the right thing to do is._

"Oi hag!" Karin yelled out as she emerged on top of the cliff face.

Wincing Sakura shook with rage, clencing her fist as she tried to ignore her inner self screaming, "Kill her!"

Jumping down to the level Sakura was on Karin watched her anxiously, "I don't like that you're here," she stated bluntly, "But, Sasuke does need your help so I'll endure your presence…" she added impatiently. "However! That does NOT mean that I will tolerate you trying to get him to fuck you!" she howled, as she pointed her finger at her rival, her hair wisping through the air as a gust of wind swept past her.

Eyes widening for a moment in surprise Sakura watched the crimson haired woman carefully, _she must've been watching._ Slowly walking past her she forced a smile as she whispered, "You can have him," gliding past her she held her head high as she smiled knowing her heart was assuredly enshrined.

Blinking in confusion Karin turned slightly as her eyes clashed with Sakura's, her blunt words echoing through her head. _How can she say that after Sasuke spoke to her the way he did?_ Stamping her feet Karin glared at Sakura's back, "I won't loose to you!" she screamed as she pressed her eyes shut. _After all I took his virginity…_

Sakura's ivory skin prickled nervously as goosebumps formed across the surface of her skin as the other woman's words reached her ears. _I wasn't lying, _she noted silently as she re-entered the cave. The darkness and damp air consuming her as she looked around anxiously for the books Sasuke spoke of.

….

Heart racing as he stood outside her empty house once more Naruto sighed, _at the end of the day what do you go home to Sakura? You are just like me…alone. _He noted sadly as he ran his tongue over his dry lips as clouds from above partially obscured the sun's light from illuminating the area in which he was standing.

_Your parents died of typhoid while travelling through the outskirts of the lightning country…you couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. I remember your expression, your pain, your tears…_wincing in pain he turned his head slightly, _I couldn't do anything, you just wanted him, Sasuke…But you had already lost him too, you couldn't stop that either. _Taking a deep breath Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sun, slowly pushing away the offending clouds to make way for its life giving light as the gentle chirping of birds rang through the air, _That's when you gave up isn't it?_

"Naruto," Tsunade called out as she emerged from Sakura's house, clutching the note that Naruto had found. "There are no leads, nothing but this note," she replied furiously as her knuckles cracked, "He took her casual outfit and medical kit as well, leaving behind all her weapons, she's defenceless and off the radar…This is now an ANBU operation I wi-"

"I want to be on the team that goes!" Naruto cut in, his eyes focused and determined as he felt his heart beat in the back of his throat.

Looking at him sympathetically Tsunade shook her head, "You can't."

Her words echoed through his mind as his eyes narrowed, _I can't?_

"You can't because the Akatsuki are still after the Kyuubi, I have let you go on previous missions with Sakura because I know she can control you when you start to transform and if something goes wrong she's there to heal you immediately," she stated matter-of-factly as she smiled sadly, "But she's missing so I can't let you leave this village Naruto. I will place 3 ANBU at your side through out the day and night until we retrieve her. Until then the only thing you can do to help is to not interfere." Watching him carefully for a moment she sighed, "I'm sorry," raising her right hand 3 ANBU appeared by her side, "It just has to be like this."

Gritting his teeth Naruto glared at her. "You're wasting 3 ANBU that could be helping look for Sakura by assigning them to me? Are you serious!" he snapped rudely as his temper flared up, "I don't care what happens to me. Sakura is more important!" he snapped as his eyes went glassy, "I need to protect her!"

"Stop it!" Tsunade snapped back, "Sakura is much more adept than you might believe Naruto. She doesn't need to be protected just because she is a woman or because you love her. She just needs to be located and informed that we are aware of her location, if she wants to escape she will," she noted as she walked off, Tonton in tow.

Standing silently Naruto clenched his fist as he watched the 3 masked ANBU before him.

"Naruto?" Ino called out confusedly as she approached him, "Where is Sakura?"

His ice blue eyes met her own as he frowned, vexed by his devotion. "She's with him."

Ino's eyes shook in disbelief. "What?" she whispered as she felt her heart sink, "but why would she do that?" she added, a baneful tone present in her voice as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun's intense glare.

"The only scenario that makes any kind of sense to me is that he made her an offer she couldn't refuse," Naruto whispered huskily, holding back his urge to scream at the top of his lungs. Shifting his feet uncomfortably he formed dust clouds at his feet, "I can't even get her," he added as he looked up at her, torn.

Pressing her eyes shut Ino sighed, _what did he say to you Sakura?_

….

Flicking furiously through the stale books Sakura sighed, wiping the perspiration dripping down her forehead with the back of her left hand, _I'm getting a fever, my body heat has rose significantly since this morning. This cave is far to cold, it's not good for any human, _she snickered for a moment, _well maybe good enough for that __loose__ Karin girl…Who is she anyway, she never does anything when I see Sasuke's team fight. Prehaps she's just his sex toy?_

Sasuke sat silently at the entrance to the cave, watching Sakura intently. _Why the hell did I say all that crap!_ He scolded himself silently, _it's weak to show so much emotion, she'll think this is come kind of lovefest now, _he thought with a groan. A hot sensation churned through him as he reflected on her expression from earlier, _I didn't need to tell her what I saw…I guess that was a bit too much also._

Looking up at Sakura met his intense gaze, shifting uncomfortably she picked up the book she was studying and turned away from him to face the wall. _Why is he staring, perhaps he feels bad…_she thought for a moment before snickering quietly to herself. "As if!" her inner self replied silently.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled as he looked away embarrassed at her noticing that his gaze rested upon her. _Is she really going to be able to help me? Is she just doing it now out of a fantasy that if she heals me I will let her stay?_ "pft" he snickered as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and rose to his feet.

"Sasuke."

Turning to look at her once more he waited expectantly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"To further understand the severity of your condition I need to analyse and make notes via inspection," she replied slowly as her chest heaved tiredly.

_She seems fatigued…_ he noted as he walked over to her, crouching down at her eye level.

"Ok now I need you to follow this pencil with your eyes ok?" she whispered as she picked up a small pencil moving it slowly from left to right, up and then down before repeating the process and finishing with a concerned sigh.

"What?" he replied, clearly annoyed as his eyes twitched.

Placing the pencil down Sakura remained silent. "I need to look around your eyelids, this might be a little uncomfortable," she whispered noting the dried blood in the corner of each eye as she reached forward.

"No," he snapped as he caught her hands as they approached his face, "tell me first!" he snapped as wind whistled through the cave.

Startled Sakura pulled her hand away as she watched him.

_Don't touch her...idiot, _he noted as he sighed.

_He seems really anxious, could it be that he's actually scared? _She pondered for a moment. "It's just that they seem to be having difficulties focusing on a moving object," she noted as she scratched the side of her face. "I think the sensors behind your eyes are slightly damaged but I should be able to improve that as it's not as bad as it could be, however it is risky for you to get into a fight in this condition whether it is day or night," she added as she yawned. "Now I will continue, ok?" she snapped tiredly.

Nodding Sasuke attempted relax as she poked and prodded around his eyes. _She's tiring herself. She needs to bathe too she is staring to smell potent, _he noted as he winced in pain from her prodding. _At least she believes she can fix what she has discovered so far…perhaps she isn't as pathetic as I first thought…_

"Sasuke," she whispered as she pulled away from his eyes, placing the cloth she was using to touch his eyes with in her medical kit. "Why did you lie earlier?" she asked bluntly as she turned back to watch him.

His stoic features remained blank. "You're a hassle, you annoy me…that's why" he stated as he watched her expressionlessly. _Somehow you make me want to discuss everything, why?_

"Why do you always put up this barrier!" Sakura snapped as she glared at him, "I know you lied when you talked to me earlier I can't fathom why. Perhaps part of it was a lie and part of it was true. Either way I deserve to know after the way you spoke to me!" Slamming the massive medical book shut she watched him expectantly, "You were speaking confidently to me earlier and now you can't explain it at all?"

"You're not worth my breath," Sasuke replied as he rose to his feet, walking towards the exit of the cave as the night air smashed against his body.

Grumbling Sakura jumped to her feet in hot pursuit. Upon reaching the exit of the cave he sent of wet of fresh snow reached her instantly through the freezing night air, "I'm leaving then! I have done nothing to deserve the treatment I have received in the last 24 hours!" she snapped.

Sasuke spun around grabbing her by the neck and pressing her against the opening wall of the cave. Watching her for long moments he felt something hot run down his face, a sensation he was unfamiliar with but one that intensified with each gust of cold air that hit his body. _You can't go…I don't want to be alone, I don't want to die…You can't go back to him._

Reaching forward Sakura touched his cheek as blood filled tears rolled down his sleek skin. _Sasuke-kun? _Trembling she watched him sadly, "What's really wrong?" she whispered as she felt tears of sympathy slip down her own cheeks, illuminated by the full moon in star-filled heavens above them.

"If I tell you, then you will try to talk me out of it," came his cogent statement as he released her from his grasp, resting his hands on either side of her head.

"What is it," she demanded, her emerald eyes glistening with concern.

Dropping his hands by his side he looked down at her, "Naruto did this," he replied with an ironic slanted grin as he pointed to his eyes, _and that's not even half of it…_

Sakura looked down, her eyes scanning from left to right in confusion as she felt her heart beating strongly in the back of her throat. _Naruto?_


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:__ Hey everyone, thankyou so much for your interest in this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**SNOW GLARE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Dropping his hands by his side he looked down at her, "Naruto did this," he replied with an ironic slanted grin as he pointed to his eyes, _and that's not even half of it…_

Sakura looked down, her eyes scanning from left to right in confusion as she felt her heart beating strongly in the back of her throat. _Naruto?_

"Are you seriously surprised? This was just due to two of his tails smashing into my face as he reached stage 4 of his transformation," he commented, stroking her clammy left cheek. _You should've seen the scar he left across my face before I got it healed._

Taking a deep breath Sakura tried to see reason, _Naruto has wanted to save Sasuke. Prehaps this is why he didn't tell me? Was he ashamed? _Looking up to meet Sasuke's void eyes she traced her fingers over his right cheekbone; below his injured eye. The uneven texture of his skin hinting at the existence of a scar once healed with hands less talented than her heart quaked with fear and uncertainty as she felt a pull in her chest; the world she believed she knew spiralling completely out of her control. "I'm only going to ask this once…please, tell me everything," she choked out in a grim monotone, brushing strands of her pale pink hair behind her ear with harmonious grace as her eyes shimmered, an inner pain surging through her.

Watching her curiously Sasuke turned, his back facing her. Glancing over his shoulder at the beauty standing behind him in heedless aversion, _Is that distaste directed at me or Naruto? _Eyes narrowing he grunted in distaste, "I sought out Naruto; he agreed to take my life."

An irreversible silence filled the air as the gentle cooing of the wildlife echoed off the walls of the mountain face. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked across at the large and very full moon peering over the ocean of blanketed trees before her, _that's not true…It's can't be._ Her arms shivered as the near invisible hairs on her arms pricked upwards due to the frost filled air around them; snowflakes riding in the gentle but constant night's breeze, slowly blanketing the undeserving ground below with their crystallised beauty. "Why are you lying?" she whispered as she fought her inner urge to pin him down and beat the truth out of him by any means needed.

Eyes narrowing Sasuke glared across at her, snowflakes wisping in the space between them as it seemingly grew with every word thought but not spoken. _So I'm lying am I? _"I'm not. I knew at that time that if I wasn't killed or unless something happened I would be forced to attack Konoha."

"You're a fool no one can 'force' you!" she snapped as she watched him, annoyed and loosing what little remained of her patience. _This isn't a joke, it affects so many lives!_

"I'm not a fool and I can be forced," he replied sternly_. _Sighing he looked down at the wet crystallised dirt beneath his feet as he swallowed the saliva gathered in the back of this throat, he lifting his head up high, "I became the leader of the Akatsuki 6 months ago."

"Why? Why did you accept?" Sakura enquired as she as she shook her head while she traced her tongue over her frost covered lips. _It's past the point of him being re-introduced to our village, he will be killed on sight if this gets out. _"Leave them before it's too late!"

Taking a deep breath Sasuke sighed, "I told you that you would you will try to talk me out of it."

Her bottom lip to quivered for a moment before being halted by her self control. "The Uchiha Sasuke that I loved had dreams of the future, he wanted to revive his clan back to its former glory and become a leader they would be proud of." _It hurts to see you like this. I can't stand it._ "You have changed so much if you think the Akatsuki has what you desire deep within your heart Sasuke," she added in a disappointed whisper, "You might believe that it is just their thirst for Konoha that you disagree with but in the end you will see that you're not one of them at all. You are just like Itachi, pretending to be the bad guy when you're really crying on the inside."

_Bullseye. _Reaching forward he encircled his left hand around her throat, so tight that he could feel her veins pulse and her breath become haggard. "Do you really have that kind of opinion of me," he snapped.

A chill raced down Sakura's spine as she felt her arms limp at her sides. _If I'm not careful he could snap my neck. _Swiftly reaching up to his hand around her throat she attempted to pry his fingers away from her throat.

Noticing her troubled breathing pattern he released her, _I never stated that I eve had a choice in becoming the leader, why do you think I tried to end my life it was about more than just one mission. _"You should just go back home if the truth is something you cannot handle," he stated bluntly.

Raising her eyebrows Sakura watched him carefully.

"I don't want to see your face when I wake up. Sleep somewhere else tonight," Sasuke cut in as he sighed. _Tell who ever you want, it will make my death a lot quicker._

_Sleep somewhere else?_ Stunned, Sakura stood still as a powerful breeze encircled her as she tried to take in what she had just been ordered to do so rudely. "Make up your mind!" she snapped dangerously, "You told me not to leave but to heal you and now you're telling me to leave and that you truthfully want to die?" She sighed, "What is with your bipolar attitude!" _Besides it's obvious I might leave and return home._

"What about you?" he snapped back, his voice booming through the cave, as his team mates jumped down to their level. "You acted as if you trusted me and after one statement you flip out. Don't ask questions if you are afraid of the answer." Pausing for a moment he slid his hands into the pockets of his apparel, "After all, it's obvious that your point has been made. You don't love Naruto, you love me; why else would you try so hard to make me change. You're wasting your time," he added with a sigh, "I like being the way I am."

Sakura flinched. _I love you? _"Naruto is family to me, my love for him is not anything more," she whispered in an inattentive state before pressing her feet deeper into the snow, _It's true I love you Sasuke. But it's not the same, now I can see your faults…I'm not blinded, the mask over my eyes has been lifted. _Turning her head to the side she grimaced, "Every muscle and bone in my body is repulsed by you and your actions," she whispered her heart throbbing as she shifted her feet in the icy dirt below her feet, "I deserve better." _There is so much wrong with this situation!_

Sasuke turned around casually, _You didn't even deny it, _he noted with surprise,_ I thought she was trying to save me at a distance not renew her love…_

Karin's heart pounded wildly in her chest as she clawed at her skirt furiously.

Gritting her teeth Sakura started to walk in his direction; past his team mates and up to him. "I'm leaving," she stated firmly but surely as she took a deep breath, "But I can't promise I will return…Not after what you told me regarding Naruto." _My whole body is throbbing, I thought heartbreak merely affects one's way of thinking, not their actions. When he left I just cried I never felt this quaking of emotions._ "I need to clear my head."

Sasuke felt a faint pang in his chest, somewhere behind his ribcage, _heartbreak? _He wondered as he watched the woman that he loved, ignoring the message his heart was trying to tell him. _Don't push her away, you will die for sure. _"Go," came his blunt reply as he pushed aside all other thoughts, his tone equal in its complete lack of favour as Sakura's previous comment. _I can't believe her affect on me. She makes me feel as if I should be a better person. _He mentally kicked himself, _what an idiotic thing to think…_

"Are you the person you hoped you would be?" she whispered as she met his eyes. Sakura smiled sarcastically as snowflakes ceased to cascade from the sky. "I do love you Sasuke, no matter how I try to convince myself otherwise…No matter how much you hurt me or how evil you become...That's my curse and it's just as deadly as the one Orochimaru placed on you," she whispered grimly as she disappeared completely from sight.

…_and I love you. _Looking out at the forest of crystal trees before him Sasuke held his breath, pained at her departure. _Now who will she return to?_

Sasuke smiled as he reflected on her bold responses earlier on, _Maybe if you return we will both win...My love._ "Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu. Before you go to sleep tonight, search the nearby forest areas for anyone sent from Konoha. If they aren't here yet they will be after us soon."

Karin rolled her eyes at Sasuke's back as she grimaced.

"…and Karin?" Sasuke drew slowly as he looked over his shoulder at her, not meeting her gaze, "Get off your pedastol. I had sex with you once…out of pity. You weren't my first and it won't happen again."

Karin's eyes shook as they overflowed with emotion. _Out of pity? That's what you're saying now? Hah._

Suigetsu grinned broadly, "Looks like I'm the only one who can take you on more than once…What's our tally at now bitch?" he teased as he made a strange face as he pretended to be counting, "4 times isn't it?"

Eyes alight with fury she swiftly kicked him between the legs and smiled before anyone saw what happened or heard him howl in pain…_And now you will be out of action for a while…oh dear, _she noted silently to herself.

…

Sakura sighed as she sprinted across the densely blanketed forest floor, scattering the once peaceful snowflakes from their final resting places. _I can't believe he is the leader of the Akatsuki. Perhaps he wants me to leave and not return…well in any case I'm not sure of my next move…_


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hey guys I left this chapter until really late in the week didn't I? ^^; sorry about that. I go back to uni soon so I'm very busy selecting tutorials and so forth as well as making my boyfriend valentine's day gifts. To make up for the lateness I made this chapter even longer :D this time it's 6 pages long!_

_If you wish to discuss this chapter feel free to go to my deviantART page (the link is on my profile) and discuss it in the forum I made whish is listed in my latest journal. I love to hear theories._

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review._

**SNOW GLARE**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Why does my face feel stiff and why is my back throbbing?_ Sakura wondered as she felt a hot pain surge from her upper back. Slowly opening her eyes, her frost covered eyelashes sparkled in the morning sunlight. _That's right,_ she noted silently, looking out across at the forest beneath her, slowly being awoken as the sunlight of a new day reached their branches. _He wanted me to leave so I did. I should've chosen a safer place to sleep other than this tall tree though._ Slowly rubbing the frost from her facial features she sighed, _I'm very lucky I didn't get frostbite…Someone must be looking out for me up there. _Looking up at the sky she smiled sadly as she raised her right hand to shield her eyes from the glaring light of the sun directly before her. _That would have to be the first time though._

Slowly sitting up she arched her body forwards, stretching out her arms. _I revealed my feelings too soon and I didn't even see his expression or response…_Casting her eyes down she immediately dropped her arms into her lap. _I can guarantee he knew how I felt. The fact he knew was clear from the beginning,_ her eyes narrowed, _because around him, no matter how strong I act…I'm not as strong as how I am without him by my side. _A stray snowflake drifted through the chilly air, passing past her face as it melted before her eyes as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her left ear. _He is my weakness._

Yawning she rose to her feet staring out at the glorious sunrise before her, _Sasuke I can't go back yet, forgive me._ Jumping out of the tree she disappeared into the thick foliage below.

...

Staring at the entrance to the cave Sasuke sat in silence as a knowing expression crept onto his face, _If she was returning then I would be able to sense her presence by now. Does she honestly think she can change this situation?_ Rubbing his eyes lazily he sighed, _Why do you have to be so annoying, my love._

"We're moving," Sasuke stated coldly as he turned to look at his subordinates. _I know she's going back to Konoha. _"Pack up everything, we move out in two minutes," he stated as he picked up his small black backpack and turned to face the entrance of the cave. _We have to beat her there or it will ruin everything. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her to return._

Sensing the urgency in Sasuke's voice Karin rushed the remaining two around, _Something's happened. Has the rest of the Akatsuki found his location?_

The shrill of birds filled the air as Zetsu smirked, watching in the distance as Sasuke emerged from the cave, "I've finally found you…Sasuke-sama. Now what are you hiding from us," he whispered softly, "We don't like secrets."

...

Racing though the trees Sakura's hair flowed serenely behind her, _How do I even speak of what Sasuke told me when I don't want to face the fact that it is the truth? How on earth did he become an Akatsuki member let alone leader? _Her lips quivered as she came to an abrupt stop, clenching her fists she calmed her self. _How do I even explain my absence? I guess I didn't think this through properly. I'll think of something…I need to speak to Naruto before I decide what to do next._ Taking a deep breath the cold but aromatic air stung her nostrils._ It needs to be said._

"Sakura?" Kiba called out in disbelief as he landed on the same branch Sakura was standing on. Swiftly lifting his ANBU mask up he smiled toothily at the pink haired woman before him, "We were sent to see what Sasuke did to you…Did he actually let you leave?" he asked in complete disbelief while scratching his neck.

Exhaling heavily Sakura felt a smile creep across her lips. _He planned for this didn't he. He let them know he took me so they would cross paths with him._

"Sakura?" Kiba whispered once more, placing a worried hand on her right shoulder as Hinata and Sai landed on the branch behind him.

Shaking her head she smiled, "I left on my own…I need to speak to Naruto it's urgent." _That was a bit to open ended…Lie better!_

Untying her mask Hinata watched her friend unsurely as the sun's intense light illuminated her delicate concerned featured. "Sakura we know Sasuke wanted you for some reason why didn't he pursue you?" she asked unsurely, her voice remaining strong and unwavering.

_It's probably because I said I love him. That's why. Now he's lost what little respect he had for me once more. _Running her right hand through her hair she pushed it out of her face, "He needed to pass on some important information concerning the Akatsuki's movements." _At least that is a little more believable…_

"Oh?" Kiba noted in surprise, "Well we better head back, we're not too far away. We've been circling every square inch of this snow covered area looking for you so we didn't get too far."

Smiling sympathetically Sakura nodded. "Thankyou. I'm sorry for causing you all so much hassle," She chided as she cracked her wrists. _I wish I didn't have to choose sides but if it has to come down to this then there is no possible way for me to support his actions whether he attacks Konoha with the Akatsuki or if he tries to end his life…I must protect the village. If it comes down to it __I will__ do whatever is needed in order to save the village._ Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists tighter, her nails to digging into the palms of her hands causing hot blood to trickle down her tainted skin. _I will do everything in my power to save him from his bloody fate._

"Sakura!" Hinata shrieked as she raced forward lifting her friend's hands, "don't hurt yourself. It will all be ok, I know Naruto will know what to do about whatever is worrying you, Tsunade-sama will too."

Snapping out of her trance-like state Sakura nodded as she quickly healed her hands, wiping the blood on her skirt, "Let's go then, before we're too late." _Hinata your faith in Naruto is too strong; he knowingly endangered all our lives and did nothing to notify Tsunade-sama…_Jumping forward Sakura felt her heart race, _I bet that Sasuke knew I wouldn't return...that makes me nervous, could this all be going according to his plan? Was I merely a pawn in the scheme of things?_

"Relax Sakura," Kiba chided as he reached her side, "I know it will all work out." _It always has and always will. Honestly what could be so bad that you're this worried?_

Huffing Sakura raised an eyebrow, _He's over confident. If he knew what was going to happen I'm sure he would change his views…_"I don't know if you're right this time Kiba," She replied simply as she noticed the iconic entrance to Konoha up ahead. _We're so close._

Hinata grinned. Look we're already home Sakura, she thought to herself as she came to an abrupt stop along with Sakura, Sai and Kiba as they noticed 4 shadowy figures standing before the massive red gates.

Biting down on her tongue Sakura's eyes narrowed, concern flooding her senses in a matter of seconds. _Sasuke…_Shifting her feet uncomfortably on the frost covered branch she reached down for her kunai on the left side of her attire as she turned to Sai, "Please lend me your weapon, you don't need more than your ink and parchment," she stated coldly looking away from him as soon as his gaze met hers.

The sun glared down upon the scene below as the 3 ANBU members and Sakura stared ahead, unphased physically but shocked mentally at Sasuke's nerve to approach Konoha so soon after his recent actions.

Hesitantly handing Sakura his kunai Sai met her eyes, "Don't be foolish."

Whipping her hair in his direction she whispered her thanks before jumping outwards towards the next branch. "You guys deal with the others," she stated boldly as she tightened her grip on the kunai's in either hand, "Sasuke is mine." Flicking her arms backwards, she raced forward jumping from branch to branch, injurious rage clouding her senses. _You idiot! Why did you come here!_

Grinning Sasuke flicked back his overcoat and unsheathed his katana in the same motion, Sakura's kunai clashing with it as soon as it was raised to shield his neck. Pushing against her blade with one hand on the blade Sasuke prevented himself from stumbling backwards, blood trickling down his blade due to her resistance. _A direct attack is never wise, you know this…Why even bother?_ Smirking Sasuke intricately stepped in an obscure motion trying to cause her to slip on the icy pebbled path below their feet."You're scowling. Does this mean that you seriously believe you can take my life?" he mocked openly as he pushed back against her suddenly with all his force causing her to jump back in order to not slip and loose her balance. _Weak…This is what openly loving someone does to you Sakura. That's why I keep emotions to myself._

_Shit, he's stronger than I though at close quarter weapon combat. _She noted as she wiped the cold sweat from her brows. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she shifted into a low closed stance, _I need to take my time. If I rush I will get sloppy._

Falling into a low stance Sasuke watched her carfully, raising his Katana to his upper left side. "Why do you dream of something so unattainable such as peace?" Sasuke asked coldly, his hot breath forming small vapour clouds, "It's useless. Give up. You will only die in pursuit of something so ridiculous."

_It is ridiculous, I would disagree on that. Wherever there is life there will always be good and evil. _Looking up at him her expression remained stern as clouds from above captured the sun's bright glow, holding it captive as small snowflakes descended from the sky once more. _He's just like winter. Tiresome and cold, however at the end there is always the warmth of the next season to melt away the cold leaving it's original form behind…water. I want to be his warmth I want him to become the water once more._ Eyes softening Sakura lunged forward, vanishing into thin air and reappearing millimetres from him knocking him to the ground, her kunai hovering above his throat as she felt his heartbeat fasten. "I don't believe in peace as a whole," she whispered as she heard the others clashing behind them, "But I believe in preventing suffering if I can. I want to save you from your cold fate Sasuke," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears of resentment, "You are not an Akatsuki in your heart. I saw the goodness that resided in your heart when I was with you the last few days. It's not too late!"

_It is too late Sakura. They're watching this conversation as you speak. I can sense them…_ Suddenly vanishing Sakura hit the ground heavily, a small log falling along with her.

Letting out a low growl Sakura's eyes narrowed, "If you want to play that game Sasuke, so can I," she replied as multiple forms of herself appeared by her side as she pressed her eyes shut, deep in meditation as she searched the surrounding area for his true chakra.

_Shadow clones, really? She thinks she can defeat me with them?_ He snickered to himself as he looked down at her from a not too distant grandfather tree, "such an idiotic woman."

"Really?" Sakura whispered as her lips brushed caressed his ear, her left fist smashing him in his left cheek knocking him out of the tree. Dropping to all fours Sakura smiled as she watched him as he landed in a graceful but cat-like manner.

Slowly rising to his feet he rubbed his left cheek, his eyes ablaze with excitement and anger as he looked up at the scheming woman above him. _Smart move, but not smart enough…_sprinting up the side of the tree Sasuke jumped back onto the branch he was previously on, his katana swirling above his head as severed tree branches showered down around them as Sakura dipped and dodged his attacks.

Sweeping her feet under his Sakura lunged forward once more, one her kunai's being knocked out of her hand in the process by the hilt of Sasuke's weapon. "Why do you work for them Sasuke," she snapped as she flipped over his form while landing firmly behind him as she pressed her softly against his back.

Sasuke remained still, his Katatna now resting over his right shoulder and against Sakura's neck. Slowly turning around Sasuke remained expressionless as he tried to read her torn expression, "I'm not scared to die Sakura, you forget."

"That's a lie," she whispered as she moved forward, the katana knicking hr neck as he fresh blood seeped down her neck and the blade. Ignoring this her arms hesitantly encircled his waist as her head rested on his left shoulder, "Would you really be able to die when you still love me?"

Sasuke's eyes remained solemn as he looked down at their friends fighting below. "When you said you loved me last night…was it true?" he whispered in a barely audible voice.

A strong wintery breeze smashed against the tree as loose shredded leaves showered down on their forms once more carrying with them the last of the snowflakes for the morning.

Feeling his heart race Sakura's eyes shook nervously, "Yes."

Turning his head to look at her expression his eyes glimmered with hope. "I do too," he whispered in a quiet voice once more, "I…love you…Also."

Moving her head from his shoulder Sakura pressed the side of her face against his upper back. "Is this a trick?" she whispered in reply.

"No," came the simple reply as he shrugged her off him. Turning to face her he felt his heart warm at the sight of her shaking with happiness, tears threatening to spill from her surprised eyes. "That's why I can't let you tell Naruto about the Akatsuki," he replied simply, "I have a plan."

Sakura's lips trembled as she watched him unsurely.

_Oh really? Well so do I Sasuke…and you won't like it. _Zetsu smirked before vanishing from a nearby tree.


	7. Chapter 7

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
__Hey guys uni holidays for winter break just started in Australia so you can expect more updates as long as you all review this chapter ;) haha yes I am blackmailing you._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
__Please read and review._

* * *

****

SNOW GLARE  
**C****HAPTER 7**

Tsunade stared at the back of her office door uncomfortably. Biting down on her bottom lip, blood swelled instantly before dripping down her clammy chin. _The ANBU squad should have reported back to me by now. Perhaps Sasuke set a premeditated trap. _A gust of icy wind boomed from behind Tsunade, catching her by surprise as Sai suddenly appeared in the open window behind her.

"Lord Hokage there has been a disturbance at the front gate!" he called from behind her, shock evident in his usually mono-toned voice.

Pressing her eyes shut she took a deep breath, "Casualties?"

"None as far as we know," he reported back obediently. "However it has been reported that the ANBU retrieval squad was targeted. It is unknown as to whether Sakura is also involved."

Rising from her chair Tsunade reached for her Hokage hat, placing it on her head before turning to face Sai. "Get Kakashi to meet me at the gate. It seems that Sasuke Uchiha has graced us with his presence," she stated sternly, her once pleasant features turning into a mask of complete distaste.

Nodding Sai vanished into thin air as a heavy load of snow fell from the roof above the window.

Exhaling loudly Tsunade rubbed her left temple. _Sakura I told you that the next time he approaches the village unwilling to undergo a trial he will officially become an enemy of the village. That time has come. No more excuses. No more holding back. I'm sorry. _Turning to look down at her desk she eyes off a small red button, pressing it without hesitation as a tower bell rang throughout the vicinity as she vanished, _its war.  
_  
The sound of the village's war bell rang through Sakura's ears as her eyes widened, shocked. _It's too late isn't it? She said the next time she will try to kill him, is that time now?_"We need to leave Sasuke they will be here in a matter minutes," she urged as she glanced across at him desperately.

"I think it's time I faced reality," he stated as he met her eyes, _The Akatsuki won't know what hit them._

_He can't be serious!_ Gripping his shoulders tightly Sakura shook him lightly; "Tsunade told me that you've used up your lifelines Sasuke, they will aim to kill you! You can't face every shinobi in our village and honestly expect to survive! You're mortal, you're not beyond the concept of death Sasuke." Fighting back the urge to convert back to her old self she took a deep breath, her eyes tensing fearfully as she met his eyes once more. _You need to place more value in your existence, _she thought to herself as anxiety suddenly fluttered in her stomach; churning it as acid rose in the back of her throat. _If you continue believing that you're immortal then you might as well kill yourself now._

Grabbing Sakura's left hand Sasuke's expression remained blank, "Trust me," he whispered in a husky tone as his grip tightened.

Sakura's heart raced as she suddenly felt her entire body prickle with discomfort, _What's happening?_

Lunging from the tree Sasuke leapt from tree branch to tree branch gracefully before leaping up onto the enormously large gate of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. A sly smirk crept across his lips as he eyed hundreds of silhouettes converging on their undisclosed location. _Such a negative welcome home._

Body stiffening Sakura's hair fluttered over her shoulders as an antarctic gust smashed against their bodies in synchronised timing. Tightening her grip on Sasuke's hand she attempted to swallow her fear as she suddenly found herself gripping her kunai in her free hand; the cold metal of the familiar object stinging her purpled finger tips. Pressing her eyes shut a strange warmth spread through her body; filling her with courage as she stepped forward taking a deep breath before screaming, "TSUNADE!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, not daring to look across at Sakura as he felt her chakra levels rise steadily, _There was no need for that. Is she scared?_

"Sakura!" Naruto snapped as he suddenly landed beside Sasuke.

The first wave of ANBU perched themselves on the nearby rooftops, awaiting further instruction.

Eyes darting from person to person Naruto fourght to contain his anger at their close proximity, violently shaking he reached forward slapping Sakura and Sasuke's hands apart. "What are you doing with him Sakura? He kidnapped you!" he snapped furiously, "If I didn't know you any better I would believe that you were his accomplice." A warm hand graced upon Naruto's shoulder as Tsunade leered across at Sasuke.

Tsunade stood beside Naruto silently for long moments, looking at her student with complete and utter disappointment as her golden ponytail whipped over her shoulder. "I have to admit I've considered thousands of possible scenarios where your try to penetrate Konoha Sasuke, however I never believed that you would come without proper reinforcements;" she noted coldly before looking back at Sakura, "I never thought you would assist him either Sakura."

Meeting Tsunade's eyes Sasuke's expression remained stern. "I'm not here to attack anyone. I've come to seek sanctuary," he stated bluntly; his cloak whipping against his legs as the wind howled wildly around them.

_What? Is this his plan?_ Sakura wondered as she looked across at him, surprise printed across her petite features.

Tsunade laughed as she scratched the back of her neck. "You can't be serious? What on earth would make us want to help you at all?"

Heart racing Sakura looked away, _There is no way she will assist him without getting something out of it in return. Is he going to tell her what he knows in exchange?_

"You have five seconds to convince me why I should help you, if it's not a decent reason then consider yourself dead Uchiha," Tsunade barked as her eyes narrowed, pressing her fists together she started to perform a jutsu, "Five."  
_  
Such a simple Jutsu. Does she really believe I'm afraid of her? I killed Orochimaru and my brother; she was no match for either. _Raising his left brow Sasuke slipped both his hands into his side pockets, _She still cannot control her anger it seems. Now I know why Sakura is an emotional basket case ninety-nine percent of the time._

"Four," she whispered as she performed another hand movement.

_Pathetic. _Flicking the hair out of his eyes Sasuke watched her calmly. _Go on, kill me._

"Three," she continued as he hands whipped wildly past each other before freezing.

_Sasuke! _Sakura whimpered silently as her heart started to beat erratically._ You can't just give up. Tell her what you have to offer! Please._

"Two."

Anxiously Sakura pressed her eyes shut as she reached forward, grabbing Tsunade's hands. "He has important information Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied quickly, looking up at her mentor anxiously.

Looking across at the younger woman Tsunade shook her head; "Hokage is my title."

Sakura winced as she felt a pang in her chest, _I've hurt you. I'm sorry Tsunade-sama._

Scanning Sasuke carefully Tsunade nodded before quickly signaling for two shinobi to grab him from behind. "Honestly I'm so sick of dealing with you Sasuke Uchiha, you and your team will be located in the cells until further notice."

Looking across at Sasuke his angered expression greeted Sakura's worried eyes for short moments before he suddenly vanished along with those holding him back.

"I put my uttermost trust in you Sakura and yet you still were willing to help him?" Tsunade snapped furiously, her eyes stern and cold. "Have you lost all of your common sense? He is a mising-nin! How do you know that this isn't a trap organised by the Akatsuki?"

"He confided in me," she replied simply as she looked away, "If you speak to him you will understand why." _He has stolen my heart. I never got it back._

Tsunade sighed as she walked off carelessly. _I thought she had forgotten this Uchiha kid._

Jumping down from the gate Sakura landed firmly on the cobbled path below. A second pair of feet landed seconds after her; turning to look over her shoulder she sighed tiresomely, "Say whatever you want to say Naruto."

"How do I fix this?" Naruto whispered as he met her eyes directly, trying to read her expression. "I thought you were starting to warm up to the idea of accepting my feelings but today I saw you holding his hand and risking your life to ensure his safety..." he drifted as his knuckles cracked as he gripped them at his sides, his fragile heart breaking with every breath he took. _Don't you understand how much I care for you?  
__  
_Sakura sighed as she met his eyes, "You can't fix everything Naruto. Just forget about it."_ I'm sorry but you completely misunderstood me Naruto._

Remaining silent Naruto watched her carefully, taking a deep breath every few seconds to control the pent up tears that were eager to be noticed. "Did you even want to return home?" he asked finally as he took small steps towards her.

Sakura straightened her posture as she slowly turned to face him properly; the icy crackle of the frozen dirt beneath their feet chattered with every movement they made in unspoken silence. _This is definitely one of those bad days for you Naruto. I'm so sorry but you need to let go of the idea of us. _"I can't deny the feelings I have for him any longer. I tried to live on without him, but it was like living half a life and I'm sorry that it hurt you, I really am, but it was always him that I loved Naruto...I can't lose him again," Sakura whimpered as she met Naruto's saddened blue orbs.

"I knew that," he whispered as he smiled sadly.

"If you knew then you should realise that you're better off forgetting me," she finished as a sympathetic expression passed over her features. Slowly turning she walked down the cobbled footpath, tears slipping from her eyes as she kept looking forward, _I'm sorry. I never wanted it to come to this Naruto, I thought you would realise on your own._


	8. Chapter 8

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Sorry for the long wait guys here's the next chapter, I promise I will finish this story you will just need to be patient with me, so be sure to subscribe to this story so you don't miss my updates._

**SNOW GLARE**

**CHAPTER 8  
**

Sakura sunk into her sofa, peering out into her garden. The flowers she once spent tender hours of the morning attending to were imprisoned by frost; undefended and massacred. Dropping her head to rest her left shoulder she sighed as she heard footsteps intrude upon her dwelling; trudging loudly towards her as they blatantly ignored the rules of social protocol. _I don't exactly need to be told off right now, _she thought as she flipped over and sat up to be greeted by a blunt uppercut to her chin causing her to fly behind her sofa landing on her head.

"Where have you been!" Tsunade howled, her fist still extended as she turned to Ino who was meekly standing at her side.

Eyes bodging Sakura rubbed her chin as she slowly got to her feet; looking out at the two furious women before her. She sighed, it had been 3 days since Sasuke and her had returned to the village; to be honest she had been avoiding everyone and Tsunade was one of the people she least desired to speak to. Pressing her eyes shut Tsunade's last words to her as it ripped through her mind.

**"I put my uttermost trust in you Sakura and yet you still were willing to help him?" Tsunade snapped furiously, her eyes stern and cold. "Have you lost all of your common sense? He is a mising-nin! How do you know that this isn't a trap organised by the Akatsuki?"**

Re-opening her eyes Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm sorry;" she whispered as she placed a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Sorry," Ino repeated, "You don't talk to us after vanishing for days and all you say is that you're sorry? I want details! What happened? Why were you with him?"

Sakura smiled at her friend's foolishness; "There's just so much to say that I don't know where to start."

"Then I understand that you have a lot to tell me," Tsunade replied coldly, frustration evident in her tone as she eyed her student carefully.

"Sasuke needed my help," Sakura stated as she met Tsunade's gaze; "He was that desperate that he came into the village himself knowing full well how he is perceived by the villagers and authorities," her eyes remained steady as her voice waivered; "he never received the help from me that he requires so desperately. He would not harm us, if you release him into a residence instead of letting him remain the jail. I can vouch for him."

Sighing the older woman took a seat at her kitchen table, "Don't you get tired of that?" She replied tiresomely as she looked up at Sakura.

Confusion washed over Sakura as she walked over to her kitchen table taking a seat opposite Tsunade; "being honest?" _What is she trying to say?_

Raising her left brow Tsunade shook her head, "defending him at all times? Doesn't it get tiring?"

_How can she say that? Not so long ago I was acting as if he was dead to me. I've changed he changed and I realised it, this has to be the first time in several years that I've done this now and she is acting like its what I always do? Really?!_ Sakura stood up, placing her hands firmly on the table before her she felt her lips quiver, "P-Please just let me help h-him I need only a few hours with h-him."

"How can we justify healing a criminal?" Tsunade replied harshly. Her words tearing through the air like a blade.

Ino nodded, "Sakura, I know how you feel Sasuke was a huge part of my childhood too but it's just that; my past. He's not the same now, he is no longer part of this village whether we like it or not, he's a danger to us all."

Composing herself Sakura turned away from them both, looking out of the window, "He's changed, not entirely but he has changed enough for me to say he's not completely insane like he was when he gained the mangekyo sharingan" she stated as she watched the snowflakes dance past her window on the wind; "he realises that he's not invincible now."

"I thought you were stronger than this Sakura," Tsunade replied hoarsely. " He is a snake in the true sense of the word; the second you start to trust him he will strike and you will be hurt once more."

Looking back at Tsunade, Sakura was speechless. "You never truly gave up on Orochimaru, why should I give up on Sasuke? He was my team mate, a treasured friend and he is someone dear to me" she replied as she watched her teacher shift uncomfortably at the use of 'his' name, "Please just let me heal him and then speak to him yourself he might co-operate more once he is at ease;" she stated hopefully as she leant back against the wall.

Ino slowly rose from her seat, "Sakura, do you really think that it's a good idea to trust that he's changed after only 3 days with him? Are you forgetting that he kidnapped you?" she snapped.

Tsunade rested her chin atop of her entwined hands, her mind racing with responses, only one worthy of being spoken out loud in order to keep the peace; "He is a criminal...but if he has any desire to change then in the future he may be of use; he will need to be much more respectful than he was earlier too." She watched her student carefully, "He can stay under your care Sakura; but please promise me you will be careful. If even something slight goes astray I will have no option other than to sentence him as a criminal we can have no errors."

Sakura smiled faintly "Thank you Tsunade-sama, I will let you know when he wakes up after the procedure."

"Understood" Tsunade replied as she rose from her seat, "and Sakura, don't let him manipulate you" she added as she and Ino walked out the front door.

Shutting the door behind them Sakura leant back against it, breathing a sigh of relief; _They have a right to not trust him. I really can't ask that they simply forgive and forget because that's not right either, _she thought to herself as she reached for her coat and shoes. _Even if it is only me who has faith in him that's enough, he just needs to see that there is a chance to prove himself here – a reason to even try ._Rising to her feet she picked up her weapons pouch and headband before reaching for the door handle and leaving her home.

The cold wind greeted her as soon as she stepped onto the street and the response from the locals wasn't much warmer as the sound of her footsteps silenced everyone she passed; whispers surrounded her - the one who was untrustworthy. _Idiots,_ she thought to herself as she held her head up high; _But if I was the one in their position what would I think? _She wondered as she stopped dead in her tracks, gazing down at the tiny chunks of ice melting as they rested upon her exposed toes. _I don't even know if what I'm doing is the correct thing to do; I just want to be with him, I want to trust that everything will be okay this time! _

"Sakura?" came Naruto's voice out of the blue.

Slowly looking up to meet his deep azure eyes tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks, her expression unfazed. "Naruto?"

Wincing at the sight of her tears Naruto stepped forward; his left arm reaching out for her own as he pulled her in the direction of the jail. "Let's go together," he whispered, "You're going to see him right?" Sakura remained silent, "I couldn't bring myself to go alone. Pathetic huh."

Stunned Sakura silently followed his lead, her hand still claimed by his sudden bold move. "I'm sorry about the other day," she whispered just loud enough for them both to hear, "I really had no intention of misleading you. I j-just…I w-was lonely…" she continued ashamed at the words spilling from her own mouth. _I'm pathetic, truly pathetic._ Her chest tightened as she took haggard breaths of air; shamed at her previous actions.

"I will only say this once more," he stated as he walked onwards, his golden hair flicking in the crisp wind; "No matter what happens or what you say to me I will always care for you." Turning around he placed his hands on her shoulders; the door to the jail that held their comrade behind him.

Taking a sudden breath Sakura tried to break his intense eye contact as he watched her; his eyes full of adoration and heartbreak.

"Even if he has your heart, I will always be here to catch you when you fall," he continued as a lonely expression passed over his features, "I will love you more than anything Sakura; until the day I die."

Flustered Sakura felt her cheeks flush a shade of pink at his bold confession; _after years of joking around he finally said it. I don't know what to say to him though; he knows Sasuke is the one I love._

Laughing Naruto spun around, "Pretend I never said any of that; I meant it and all but it's better if you don't respond or you will just make me feel worse. I just had to say it once." Looking over his shoulder he forced his usual toothy grin, hand outstretched, "Let's bring team 7 back."

Blinking multiple times Sakura couldn't help but smile, _I might love Sasuke but Naruto is my source of happiness._ "There is a lot for us all to talk about," she replied as she reached for the door handle to the jail cells, Naruto at her side.

_

**Please review this chapter if you would like to read the next chapter soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Here's the next chapter! Be sure to subscribe to this story so you don't miss my updates.

**SNOW GLARE**

**CHAPTER 9  
**

The damp air stung her nostrils as she entered the dimly lit jail cells; she couldn't help but look in at some of the prisoners, most of them old and decrepit shinobi but the sparkle in their eye made it clear that they were still very dangerous, some probably completely insane.

The jail cells in the centre of Konoha were very rarely graced with the presence of a new inmate as most of the 'sentencing' that occurred was via combat and all who committed treason being located in their high security cells north of the township. Sakura grimaced as she saw 4 ANBU guarding a cell up ahead; clearly Sasuke's cell is there. _I hope he has been treated appropriately, although they are ANBU I know some can they can be quite unprofessional and taunt prisoners.  
_  
Naruto sighed as he looked over Sakura's shoulder at the ANBU operatives up ahead. _I wonder if Sasuke has told her what happened, I guess she doesn't know because she hasn't pummelled me yet._ A tingle ran down his spine causing his hairs to stand on their ends as he remembered the last time he felt her wrath;_ I hope she never finds out!_

Reaching the cell the ANBU turned to Sakura and Naruto remaining completely silent. Sakura immediately turned her attention to the cell they were guarding, the muscular back of Sasuke being all that met her gaze. His raven hair slicked back in a messy fashion, his shoulders relaxed at his sides and his face fixated on the brick wall in front of him.

"When did he last eat?" Sakura demanded; her eyes snapping in the direction of the nearest ANBU operative, but only silence followed. Gritting her teeth she turned back to the jail cell she pointed to the lock; "Release him now, Lady Tsunade has given me permission to have him in my care until further notice."

"We're going to need more than that to let him out, you know this," one of the ANBU replied, his pale canine mask facing her directly as he leant back against the jail cell. "Did she give you a letter or anything?"

Naruto growled lightly, his teeth exposed as he tried to stay out of the conversation. _If I try to help she'll turn on me._

Sakura sighed, "She told me verbally so I have nothing." Twisting her lips she reached up to his face to remove his mask as his hand instinctively wrapped around her slender wrist. "I just want to know who I'm speaking to, I'm part I the ANBU force too so it shouldn't be an issue surely," she smirked as she looked up at the expressionless mask; _and so I know who to not look out for in the future!  
_  
"Honestly what is she going to do anyway?" Naruto snapped smashing his clenched fist against the brick wall causing tiny fragments of debris to cascade from the ceiling. "Sakura and Sasuke will probably be followed on the old woman's orders the entire time!"

Sakura remained focused on the ANBU before her as she saw Sasuke's figure lurking behind him. _Don't do anything I've got this. _"You will release him now or you will be on the receiving end of my bad temper," she replied calmly. "I am Tsunade's student do you really want to try my temper?" She enquired, cracking her neck and knuckles as she watched him carefully her eyes daring him. _I could do with a fight right now; I've got so much pent up frustration.  
_  
"I would listen to her," Sasuke added from behind the ANBU, "She has always had a nasty temper."

Sighing the ANBU moved aside and unlocked the jail cell; "If anything goes wrong it was your fault Sakura."

Racing into the jail cell Sakura stood before Sasuke. His face was paler than usual, but other than that he seemed fine; bloodshot eyes aside. "Let's go, we all have a lot to talk about," she stated calmly as she hesitantly reached to grab his arm only for Naruto to knock her hand away as he moved between them.

"Why now?" He asked as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, shaking him slightly.

Sasuke swung his head to the left looking down at Naruto; "It's always been her. Since all of this began; so don't go an think that she is yours just because you were by her side."

Eyes twitching Naruto punched Sasuke in the jaw; his bones making a loud crack as he stumbled backwards dazed as he touched the point of impact.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed his chin, "Calm down! There was no need for that!" Releasing his chin she walked over to Sasuke inspecting his new injury.

Forcing his gaze back in Sasuke's direction, Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Don't talk about that time in front of us again; you have no idea what we went through when you were gone; how much Sakura cried and sacrificed or any of that!" He snapped, his temper rising as he met his rivals eyes directly, "You don't deserve her." _Even I don't deserve her!_

The silence was piercing; Sakura took a step back from Sasuke as she started into space; _it wasn't really that long ago was it? And now I'm giddy about him all over again, how is that fair at all? He showed up only a few days ago kidnaps me and confessed that he loved me the other day but how can I know it was truthful? Especially after all he has done in the years since he left…He tried to kill me a few times. Just thinking about it makes my chest ache._ Pushing Naruto towards the entrance to the cell Sakura took a deep breath. "Why don't you escort the ANBU operatives outside? We will follow shortly," she suggested, her eyes pleading him to stop talking about the time she would love to forget.

"Fine," he growled in reply as he hesitantly walked off with the ANBU operatives in tow.

Waiting to hear the sound of the heavy entrance door to slam as her comrade left the building Sakura watched Sasuke carefully. His perfect lips evolving into a confident smile as her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"I need to know something before we leave; were you telling the truth earlier when you said you loved me the other day?" She asked slowly, her voice straining as she felt her throat go dry; "I don't want to pressure you to answer one way or the other but I just need to know what you really felt be-" her sentence was cut short by his lips crashing upon hers causing a wave of heat to ripple through her body; his left arm wrapping around her waist as the other felt its way down her side. Brows raised in shock of his sudden action, Sakura froze; only after long moments did her hands shakily move up his waist. _It's happening again!_

Breaking his intense 'response' Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers, "I meant it," he answered shortly; both of their hearts racing as they stood before each other. "Without you I would only see darkness Sakura," he whispered as he diverted his gaze, embarrassment washing over him as he felt her gaze upon him; "Please don't ask me to say it; it's annoying." _My street credit is currently non existent._

Sakura smiled as she moved away, slowly exiting his cell, "You're the annoying one for not opening up properly the other day;" came her pert reply as she tried to regain control of her breathing once more; "But thank you for telling me how you really feel in your own way." Sakura extended her hand towards him, "Come on let's go, Naruto is waiting for us. You two should try and talk about that issue you both have." _I honestly don't even know how long they will even let you stay here Sasuke, please make the most of it._

-

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples. _Uchiha Sasuke you are probably more pain than you are worth,_ she thought to herself as she sipped some of her sake sitting before her. Flicking her right desk draw open she pulled out a large file; opening it to read the contents it bore inside that had Sasuke's name printed boldly across the top of the page.

"Sai" she called as a puff of smoke appeared on the opposite side of her desk revealing the lanky ninja. Looking up at him her eyes remained cold and stern, "Starting today Sasuke will be residing in Sakura's home. I want you to find out his true agenda...If he has one," she stated with a sigh.

Sai nodded, "The ANBU officers assigned to watch him in jail will be assigned to continue to monitor him from a distance as soon as he enters Sakura's home." Eyes meeting Tsunade's he paused for a moment, "I do have to ask though, what about the trial for his crimes? Our job as ANBU is to irradiate and dangers to the secrets of our village; isn't he exactly that?"

Tsunade sighed as she raised her left brow, "I know; but until I talk to Sasuke myself there will be no trial. He is currently under house arrest anyway so there shouldn't be any issues." _Not that he or Sakura are aware of this fact; but I doubt they will even attempt a public appearance in the coming days._

**Please review this chapter if you would like to read the next chapter soon. The more reviews this chapter gets the faster it is released ;)**


End file.
